


【Tenet/信条】一场没有结局的故事

by Icosahedral



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icosahedral/pseuds/Icosahedral
Summary: Ives曾经一无所知。
Relationships: Ives/Neil (Tenet)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	【Tenet/信条】一场没有结局的故事

12月底的时候Ives再次看到了Neil。当时他手里拿着便利店买一赠一的两盒牛奶，胳膊下面夹着一张报纸，裤脚因为他淌过的一滩水让牛仔的颜色深陷下去，而脸上因为之前的一场恶战留下淤青。  
见到Neil的时候Ives下意识伸手挡住自己颧骨上的伤痕导致报纸从手臂飘走他急忙弯着腰捡报纸结果手里的一盒牛奶滚到离他七八步的地方。Ives捏着报纸又要去捡牛奶的时候Neil已经走过来了，他还是那样，深色的衬衫，袖口挽到胳膊上，看不出什么变化也不知道从哪里回来，断胳膊断腿倒是没有的，整体看上去还很完整，Ives有些欣慰。  
Ives左手拿着报纸右手捏着牛奶盒以一种他认为非常狼狈的姿势跟Neil打招呼。而Neil打开了Ives落在地上的一盒牛奶，灌进喉咙里在嘴角边缘留下一圈白色的泡沫，看起来怪可爱的。  
Neil像是一只流浪狗临时找到了主人。  
  
他把Neil带到他临时落脚的地点，一间有点潮湿但隐蔽的租间，墙面上因为淌下来的水返潮有发霉的征兆。  
Neil敢保证楼下住着的那个妓女对Ives有意思，因为她见到Neil的时候眼神立刻变得刻薄而挑剔像是见到了一盘最不喜欢的菜盘摆在了桌子正中央，够腻味的。  
Neil在那种眼神下非常自然地扶上Ives的胳膊然后对现在躺在床上的Ives说我主要是怕你晚上被楼下的女人迷奸。Ives翻着白眼撑起上半身说Neil看热闹不嫌事大，并挣扎从床上爬起把Neil扯到床上要坐实绅士们上床的真实性，以及告诉Neil自己打算先强奸你。  
Neil起先是稍作推拒后来是半推半就最后被摁在床上草了个爽，牛奶味的润滑剂淋的他下半身全都是，整个屋子都是这种味道，Ives可能有病，做爱的过程还打翻了剩下的一盒牛奶，就倒在床上具体到Neil的脸上。那会Neil闭着眼睛双腿大张挂在Ives腰上哼哼唧唧的时候牛奶就非常突然地从Neil脸上淋下来，跟他妈被射了一脸一样，在Neil支起腰之前Ives就用手摁住他肩膀，从脖子往上舔牛奶，异常色情极其低俗。  
脏兮兮黏糊糊是Neil对这场性爱的评价，他头发和脸被牛奶浇湿，下半身也算是被牛奶灌湿，而Ives的几把还要顺着牛奶味捅进他身体，这感觉真是该死的令人兴奋。  
但Neil觉得Ives有病不是假的，如果Ives哪天真的逼他喝牛奶无论哪里都挺可怕的，就是可怕。  
这场在Neil记忆中排倒数三位的性爱以楼下妓女的敲门声中断。  
“我就说她打算迷奸你！”Neil得意洋洋全然忘记牛奶渗进眼睛里的微涩感，推拒着Ives让他把造孽的那根玩意快点拔出来，好让尴尬的场面赶快结束，牛奶让他感觉粘腻得很。  
“我可不介意多加一个人继续。”Ives笑着回答，很欠揍。“我觉得就算是女人也是用假阴茎草你的那个，Neil。”Ives自觉诚恳中带中肯，十分欠揍。  
  
隔着这回再次见到Neil已经是三个月之后，其实Ives关于三个月的时间相当模糊，在这期间他来回在时间线上折腾了很久，掐着子弹和手指过日子数一数四舍五入就是三个月。  
Neil换了件衣服，稍微正式点的打了个领带，Ives有点愣神，物理学高材生打算退出神神叨叨的神秘组织走向美好人生构建美满未来吗，他终于意识到有些事不是他也可以完成吗？  
Ives突然感到开心，这令他眼角都勾出些细小纹路，虽然这种畅想对Neil而言绝不可能，但Ives至少在脑子里演了几千万遍关于物理研究生Neil的正常生活，比如继续深造正常交往什么之类的。  
Neil准备一叠材料和大学教授研究的那回，Ives突然出现在走道尽头把Neil拉进厕所隔间。他把他摁在厕所隔间的门板上像是在绑架一样用领带捆住他双手。然后Ives剥开他西装衬衫像是剥开新娘的晚礼服那样小心翼翼，用手指从衬衫底下寻着凸出的骨头的痕迹用手指草Nei的身体，吻他金发的同时忍不住和他说些漂亮情话。  
Neil被手指玩弄红扑扑的身体泛到脸上，外头有人骂骂咧咧走进来，一个被教授大骂一顿的学生，一脚踹到隔壁隔间的厕所，尿液灌在水里的声音让有点害怕的Neil噤住声，整个厕间只有那个男人粗重的呼吸和撒尿声，但很快又传来令人羞耻的呻吟声，好吧那个男人在自撸，嘴里喊的是一个女人的名字，也许就是那个骂了她一顿的老师，也许。  
“变态。”  
Neil的声音非常小，然而隔壁的男人还是听到了，隔壁间大概是先愣住安静了一下随后而来的是一声暴起的咒骂，对着旁边的两双皮鞋嘴里叨着死基佬之类的话，大概是恼羞成怒。Ives就趁着这个时候用Neil舌头舔湿得的指草开Neil的屁股，勾起腰像情妇被草那种抬起屁股扭着腰是讨欢的小马驹，要多色情有多色情。Neil想要回骂过去的声音被堵成呻吟，他的腰很快在手指的玩弄下软下去，隔壁男人彻底走开之后Neil就忍不住叫出声，Ives就有意逗他同他说妓女也不会像他这样叫，整栋楼都要听到了。  
Neil沉浸在情欲之中仍然抛出时间瞪他，“是你活儿太不错。”稍微喊了几声之后又想起来，“你真被迷奸啦？”  
草，就不是人话。  
Ivse大笑出声，Neil喘得更媚，又可能Ives确实笑得过分让Neil莫名其妙补上一句你来来回回执行任务差别时间搞得脑子都要傻掉了，不清醒。  
Ives冷笑两声，不然你以为呢。  
  
直到Neil出现在基辅大剧院Ives都再没见过他，后来穿插在那堆拯救世界之间的一回，Neil跑过来找他蹭他的胡子和几把，他把Ives摁在椅子上骑他身上，Neil自己用Ives的几把估计比他自己更顺手一点。Ives一边觉得有点可怕一边又觉得非常爽。上帝，漂亮的金发英国男人坐在你身上自己动还要什么其他要求？Neil这个混蛋扶着他的腰在他腿上乱动，用牙齿咬他脖子又要他自己坐好不要乱动，嘴里没一句好话颠三倒四让Ives觉得Neil是哪里走错时间线故意跑来发神经。  
实际上Neil非常清醒比Ives清醒多了，他甚至笑眯眯问Ives知不知道他是谁，知不知道自己是谁。像只狐狸。  
有那么一瞬间，Ives得心脏漏了半拍，被吓的。  
吓完之后就是无力感，Neil仍旧着是最令人厌恶的笑容，胜券在握的令人恶心又心疼。  
Ives就着姿势捂住Neil蓝色的眼睛，将漂亮的蓝色眼睛遮住不看那双笑眼，换作他掌握主权，让Neil的眼睛盖在他沁汗的手心中。他另一只手掐住Neil的腰，让几把从低下穿过去把这爱骗人小骗子的肚子捅穿，听他浪叫叫他无心思考崩出了盘的问题。连串的尖叫从Neil嘴里吐出来，被紧箍的腰扭得像外头两美元一夜拉客的女人。  
Ives看Neil的漂亮金发随着动作晃，像是被雨水打下花瓣的花。他头发太长了，很久没打理，金色看上去已经有点脏了，如果换个正常点的世界，平行世界什么的，没有毁灭世界的疯子也没有拯救世界的疯子，那Neil就是会打扮漂亮站在领奖台上的英年才俊，和漂亮的女人结婚或者是漂亮的男人之类的，他们会有个孩子有条狗，还会有一个大草坪。  
而不是现在这样。  
  
现在这样让Ives想掐死Neil，在这一瞬间他突然觉得掐死Neil也未必不是一件好事。  
但很快的，有什么湿漉漉的东西沾湿Ives的手心，是眼泪，Neil的眼泪，Ives反应过来。  
他开始感到绝望。  
他松开捂住Neil眼睛的手摁住他漂亮的金发脑袋狠狠吻了上去，吻到Neil几乎窒息要像捞出溺水的人那样松开Neil，“没有人比我更清楚你是谁了，Neil，没有人。”  
Ives吻着Neil用说情话的语气告诉他，Neil流着眼泪对他笑，他以一种情绪之外的疯狂与平静回吻Ives，“谢谢。”  
记忆开始蹿出不一样的存在，这令Ives焦躁不安，但实际上他没有什么会更加糟糕。当他窜动开时间线发现再没有Neil的那一刻，没有什么再比这个更糟糕了。  
但比起其他什么的东西Neil乱七八糟的金发更快吸引了他的目光，如果疯狂逆向回去企图抓住一个死人还没死的时候会不会来的更简单一点。  
  
Ives不知道。  
实际上Neil死在斯塔克12号的地下隧道，一颗逆向子弹将他的脸打烂，子弹卡在骨头里，他倒在地上的时候身体还在发抖  
而Ives就在铁门另一侧触手可及的地方，那时候他还不知道倒下去的人是谁。  
Ives什么都不知道。


End file.
